Amor de Baraja
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Nuevamente, participarían en la obra escolar. Interpretando la historia del caballero negro y la princesa corazón…pero… no de la forma que esperaban.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_¿Otro Shot? ¿Acaso no te cansas? Ño~ me gusta escribir one-shots =w=_

_Bueno, estaba viendo -otra vez- los capítulos 190/ 194 que no puedo evitarlo, es mi mini-saga favorita xD Y no saben cuánto odie cuando los interrumpieron O3O estaban tan cerca o_

_En fin... mientras veía esos capítulos se me ocurrió esta idea, y es la primera vez que pongo a Shinichi como el "uke" con Ran. No leo yaoi, bueno antes si, pero ya no -w-_

_Y sin más que decir..._

_**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama**_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Amor de Baraja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Silencio… todo estaba muy callado, eso era sospechoso y al notarlo se dirigió al segundo piso de la mansión caminando con agilidad como si fuera una fiera en cacería. Pegó su espalda a la pared y cuando al fin llego a la puerta de la habitación escogida sonrió victoriosa, abrió un poco la puerta para después llevarse una gran pero grata sorpresa por la imagen que captaban sus ojos. Su hijo se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, incapaz de moverse, con la falda ligeramente alzada y Ran encima de él, besándolo con gran pasión.

Permaneció enternecida por la escena, pestañeó varias veces, dejando su quijada caer varios centímetros, lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a inundar sus azules ojos y su labio inferior temblaba sin que lo pudiese evitar. ¡Era víctima de la emoción del momento!

Cerró la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido, para nada quería interrumpirlos. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ahogando su grito de felicidad, para después unos momentos se tranquilizó adaptando una expresión seria, ¿acaso esa escena estaba en el guion? No importaba aquello, sin duda esa obra sería un éxito.

Aunque… Joder, Yukiko siempre fue consciente de que si Shin-chan hubiera sido chica, sería muy guapa. Pues los vestidos le quedaban a la perfección. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

* * *

_«Momentos antes en la residencia Kudo»_

Ran era tan buena actriz, de eso no cabía dudas, se metía por completo en su personaje, no parecía la misma y Shinichi sonreía ligeramente con cada una de las palabras que le dedicaba, se sentía especial y único. Para él era inevitable sonrojarse con tan directas declaraciones de amor de parte de la joven Mouri. Esas líneas eran tan bonitas, le hacían sentirse amando… o mejor dicho, amada.

_"Oh, mierda"_

Shinichi olvidaba por momentos que se encontraba en un hermoso vestido rococo de color rosa que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de Disney. Tenía puesta una peluca larga y castaña que le llegaba hasta la cadera, una pequeña tiara plateada en su cabeza, por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el rímel en sus pestañas resaltado sus ojos azules y finalmente, el brillo labial pintado en sus delgados labios.

Eso era la peor humillación que tendría en toda su vida, en cual jamás olvidaría. La razón por la se encontraba disfrazado así era por nada más y nada menos que el festival escolar, siendo su clase la encargada de la obra de teatro que según Sonoko su historia de amor superaba a Romeo y Julieta: Amor de barajas.

Shinichi hubiera preferido que su clase se encargara de la casa del terror o si, estaba bien hacer la obra escolar, pero, esta vez la mala suerte estuvo de su lado. Ya que en la hora del sorteo de papeles, le tocó el de la protagonista, la princesa corazón.

La peor patada que pudiera recibir en su gran orgullo de hombre, vestirse de chica ante toda la escuela y que miles de ojos lo observaran se le hizo sumamente indignante, se moría de vergüenza… ¡Quería que la tierra lo tragase! No obstante, ahí se encontraba como la linda e inocente princesa corazón.

Llegó a pensar que todo esto era un complot en contra suya de parte de Sonoko y sus compañeros de clase para hacerle una mala pasada; en cuanto al papel del caballero negro de nombre Spade, pretendiente y amante de él… ahora ella, resulto ser Ran

Nuevamente, participarían en la obra escolar interpretando la historia del caballero negro y la princesa corazón…pero… no de la forma que esperaban.

Él aun no creía verse tan distinto cuando días antes, se vio en el espejo y no puedo reconocerse como tal. No quedaba rastro del detective de preparatoria Kudo Shinichi, en su lugar había una preciosa jovencita, ¿en serio era él? Consideró que su madre hizo un gran trabajo para en el vestuario y maquillaje. Y tenía que admitirlo, las faldas eran cómodas.

Cabe mencionar que casi se desmaya cuando vio la transformación de Ran; clásico personaje atractivo de un manga shoujo (1). Lucia de maravilla en el traje de caballero negro sin utilizar el casco —ya que se había extraviado—, usando una peluca de cabello alborotado de color chocolate bajo la cual de mágicamente escondió su larga cabellera.

Todo el salón quedo asombrado ante lo bien que se veían Shinichi y Ran en sus disfraces. Incluso varios chicos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a silbar con lo bien que lucia Shinichi como la princesa corazón, entre esos Heiji en cual ayudó en ponerle el corset a su amigo.

El joven Kudo sabía que era un maldito masoquista, solo pensando así podía encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas de su vida…

Fue devuelto a la realidad cuando de pronto sintió que tomaban su mano reconociendo al instante la calidez que notó, levantó el rostro y se encontró a Ran mirándolo, o mejor dicho, miraba a la princesa corazón directo a los ojos.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Oh sí, estaban en medio ensayo…

— ¿Qué siente por mí, princesa? —Cuestionó Ran interpretando a Spade— ¿Me ama como yo a usted? No me importa qué tanto, me bastaría con que fuera una diminuta parte de lo que siento, para sentir mi alma completa. Por favor… libérame de esta tortura…

No importaba cuántos ensayos llevaran, aun se quedaba anonado por la intensidad y pasión con que Ran interpretaba su papel, lo encandilaba, siéndole imposible recordar sus líneas.

Y Ran se dio cuenta.

—My _lady_, se lo ruego…— improviso la joven Mouri al notar lo ida que estaba su princesa—. Es la vida o la muerte de mi alma.

Al escucharla, al fin reaccionó.

—Y-Yo…Yo lo siento, mi buen caballero…pero yo…— intentaba recordar sus líneas, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Ran.

Se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo y no porque se le dificultaba recordar sus párrafos, sus mejillas se enrojecía hasta pareces rubís o su precioso traje. Sino que se trataba por cómo Ran seguía con su excelente actuación en la que juraba que detrás de cada palabra, el corazón de la chica parecía hundirse en el rechazo y el miedo…

Hacer sufrir a Ran era algo que no soportaba, aunque fuese actuado. Jamás le agradaría.

Pero todo era una simple escena de una obra, nada era verdad. Shinichi no la estaba haciendo sufrir de verdad y Ran no temía al rechazo que él podía darle. No eran Shinichi y Ran en estos instantes… Él era una princesa y ella su enamorado caballero. Nada más y nada menos.

Llevando ese pensamiento, Shinichi canalizo en su propio rol y logro enfocarse en sus líneas.

Se alejó lentamente de su caballero con una mano en el pecho desviando su mirada, mordiéndose su labio inferior pintado de brillo labial.

—Perdóname, Spade— dijo—. Pero no puedo, usted es solo mi amigo de la infancia. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… Y-Yo no lo amo— terminó de decir con voz dubitativa y llena de dolor.

La volvió a mirar y no le agrado cuando vio a su caballero, su hermosa Ran, quedaba de piedra; su rostro expresaba la más llana consternación y dolencia de sentir su corazón haciéndose añicos en su pecho. Sus ojos violetas se cerraron pesadamente, al igual que sus puños, apretándolos con bastante fuerza… Se vio tan genuino para ser solo actuado.

Y tal como marcaba el libreto, Ran, el caballero negro suspiró largamente para después recuperar su orgullosa postura digna del príncipe del admirado reino Trump.

—Entiendo, mi _lady_…—susurró resignado—. Sé que desde un principio nuestro amor a pesar de que fuera correspondido seria prohibido, perdóneme por haber tenido esperanza. Brinde su perdón a este hombre soñador… Que nunca será merecedor de alguien como usted—dijo apenado—.Pero por lo menos, ¿podría ser tan amable de repetirme esas palabras otra vez pero mirándome a los ojos?

La princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿E-E-Esta dispuesto que le vuelva a destrozar el corazón? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa— ¿Acaso quiere que lo mate aquí y ahora de la misma decepción? ¿Planea llevarme con usted y cargarme su muerte? — lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse de las mejillas de la princesa.

— ¡Jamás! — se apresuró a responder el caballero en un exclamo—. No sería cazas de hacerle daño a mi tan amada orquídea— Spade se arrodilló tomando sus manos y la miró—.Pero le pido que le tenga consideración suficiente a mis infinitos sentimientos, de darles el respeto que merecen, dígalo otra vez—pidió bajando su voz—. Es la verdad que aunque me lastime, liberara mi alma…

— ¡No!— levantó la voz la princesa, haciéndole parecer bastante genuino, mucho sintió Shinichi. Ran lo miró sorprendida. El joven no quería repetir esas crueles palabras.

—P-Princesa, por favor, será mi última petición… ¿Por qué me lo niega? ¿Acaso me está mintiendo? — sospechó Spade, levantándose pero sin soltar las manos de la princesa.

— ¡N-No! ¡No! ¡No! — exclamaba fuera de sí la princesa sacudiendo de un lado su cabeza, negando.

Retrocedió unos pasos separándose del caballero hasta llegar a una pared —que no existía en la historia—, pero bueno, nadie se fija en esos detalles, ¿no?

— ¿M-Mi _lady_…?—preguntó extrañado el caballero. Ran se acercó atrapándolo entre ella y la pared. Al verla en ese estado, rápidamente capturó el rostro de la princesa con sus dos manos, la cual lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras no lo miraba, Spade suspiró—.Tan dulce y compasiva que es incapaz de dar el ataque final a mi rechazado corazón, ¿verdad? —Meditaba el caballero de ropas negras—. Si este último deseo de mi parte le lastima…Yo… no insistiré más— la princesa bajó más la mirada—, discúlpeme por todo esto, le compensare con jamás cruzarme en su camino…— declaró Spade esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa que pudiese ver Shinichi en toda su vida por lo que produjo que más lagrimas se escaparan por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Le dolía el pecho, como si le golpearan con un martillo constantemente. Dolía demasiado… ¿No volver a ver a Ran? Eso significaba la infelicidad eterna, la condena a un sufrimiento que nunca soportaría. Tomó las manos del caballero que permanecían en su rostro y las mantuvo en su lugar ante el asombro —real— de Ran.

— ¿M-Mi_ lady_…?— preguntó asombrado ante el repentino acto y ver a su princesa finalmente levantar su rostro mirándolo a los ojos… Enfrentándolo.

—N-No quiero eso… yo no quiero que eso suceda—comenzó a hablar antes de comenzar a sollozar y temblar—. Yo lo adoro a usted como no tiene idea, mi dulce Spade. Lo amo tanto que me lastima… Lo amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, juró escuchar un coro de ángeles en su mente, su rostro se ilumino, había sido liberado de su condena.

— ¿M-Me ama? — aún permanecía sorprendido— ¿Me ama como yo a usted? — La miró ansioso, la princesa solo asintió tímidamente sin soltar sus manos, dejando que más lágrimas salieran de las comisuras de sus ojos y se resbalaran por sus rubicundas mejillas—. Oh, oh, oh— se escuchaba tan feliz de la vida.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que la persona que amas sintiera lo mismo por ti? Se sintió bendecido, de tal forma que no se contuvo en darle un casto y breve beso en su frente para después limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas, rozando con su nariz con la suya como esquimales, tratando de rectificar que esto era _real _y no un simple, pero bello sueño.

—Princesa…— sin embargo, la felicidad que ahora lo embriagaba no fue suficiente para opacar su sentido común—. Solo que no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué fue tan cruel de negar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué motivo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para marchar sus bellos labios con semejante mentira? —cuestionó el caballero negro.

Shinichi, digo, la princesa corazón, bajó la mirada avergonzada, más genuino que actuado. Casualmente la razón por la que había opacado por un instante la alegría de la princesa, era la misma que sentía Shinichi cuando pensaba en Ran.

— ¿Qué le atormenta, mi bello ángel? ¿Qué le tortura? ¿Acaso soy yo la razón? — Ran comenzó a entristecerse— ¿Le da miedo mi amor?

—No, Spade— se apresuró a responder—. Eso sería imposible, me ha mostrado sus más hermosos y sinceros sentimientos de la forma más gentil y pura que había visto en toda mi vida… ¿cómo podría temerle?

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó preocupado— ¿De qué se trata?

El rubor que decoraba las mejillas de la princesa, aumento.

—De mí — la respuesta sorprendió al caballero—. No me malinterprete y piense mal de mí, se lo suplico, mi dulce caballero— suspiró para poder continuar—.Lo amo tanto que me lastima y a la vez me da vergüenza. Tanto que me hace sentir sucia y reprobable y temó que mis triviales sentimientos podrían ofenderle — confesó apenada y el caballero la escuchaba atento—, por esa razón le oculte mis sentimientos. Preferiría que usted me odiara, por no amarle que tener que revelarle estas sucias e indecentes deseos de mi mente y alma… Me siento tan mal al decirle esto… por favor, no me mire— se sentía tan avergonzada que trataba de liberarse del agarre del caballero, pero, este se fortaleció y antes de mirarlo a la cara, la joven Mouri se lanzó sobre él, cayendo en la cama de la habitación, uniendo sus labios con los de la princesa.

Shinichi quedó asombrado, no considero que esto fuera exactamente actuado.

Siempre pensó que cuando llegaran a la escena del beso se la saltarían durante los ensayos, pero por lo que vio al parecer se equivocaba.

Y al carajo.

Los labios de Ran sobre los suyos, los sentía tan dulces y suaves, de tal forma que se dejó llevar volviéndose inevitablemente adicto a ella y dolió cuando el caballero se separo de ella unos cuantos centímetros para poder ver su rostro.

Pudo ver que la mirada de Ran lucia perdida y nublada, apenas si reacciono cuando la vio lamerse su labio inferior. La princesa pasó sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios, recordando las nuevas sensaciones que sintió hace unos instantes.

—Soy feliz, mi dulce princesa ya que usted también me ama con locura…—susurró sonriéndole.

Algo confundida, asintió.

Y sin previo aviso, el caballero besó nuevamente a la princesa notando que Ran esta vez lo besaba con más atrevimiento, entrelazando sus lenguas, deleitándose con cada sensación que los invadía mientras probaban el sabor del otro. A propósito ¿existía un segundo beso en la obra? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero creía que no… Es más ¿qué seguía en el guion?

En ese momento, Shinichi recordó una línea que quedaba a la perfección con la situación.

—Le amo, mi dulce Spade— susurró mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del caballero.

—Y yo a ti, Shinichi…— respondió Ran sonriendo, sonando maravillada.

— ¿R-Ran? — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shinichi algo confundido, antes que Ran volviera a atacar sus labios

* * *

_Clásico personaje atractivo de un manga shoujo (1): __No sé ustedes, pero yo me imagine a Ran como todo un Tsubaki Kyota._

_Bien~_

_Eso fue todo, ¿les gusto el ShinRan inverso? De todas formas el ShinRan es hermoso se cualquier forma nwn_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Dejen review!_

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

_.:Alice:._


End file.
